always with you
by 09dddd
Summary: kisah persahabatan boboiboy,fang,gopal,yaya dan ying. tapi dalam cerita ni saya hanya memfokuskan kepada boboiboy dan fang...di mana fang mempunyai masalah yang dia sembunyikan...maaf kalu sumarysaya agak pelik anw happy reading
1. Chapter 1

Pagi itu,Boboiboy terlewat bangun. Tapi, dia tetap memutuskan bahawa dia akan pergi ke sekolah.

Sambil memasang stokin pada kakinya dia memikirkan peristiwa yang mana telah membuatkan dia tidak dapat tidur dengan nyenyak semalam.

* * *

 _#flashback_

 _Boboiboy makan seorang diri di kantin, kawan-kawanya masing-masing sibuk dengan hal sendiri. Gopal ditahan di dalam bilik guru kerana tidak membuat kerja rumah, Ying pula dipanggil secara tiba-tiba oleh cikgu Papazola begitu juga dengan Yaya. Sementara Fang pula...Boboiboy tidak tahu kemana dia pergi. Seingat Boboiboy,Fang agak pelik ketika berada di dalam kelas selalunya Fang hanya duduk diam di tempat duduknya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu namun pagi ini Fang berjalan-jalan di dalam kelas sambil menolong Gopal memadam papan putih, berbual dengan Ying dan Yaya dan menolong iwan membuat kerja matematiknya. Bagi Boboiboy,itu bukan Fang yang dia kenal malah Fang tidak lagi menganggunya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan._

 _Sambil membuang sampah,Boboiboy melihat jam tanganya._ _''hmm..masih ada 10 minit lagi ni...''_

 _Boboiboy kembali ke kelasnya semula._

 _Boboiboy terus duduk di tempat duduknya sambil memerhatikan keadaan sekeliling. Nampaknya dia keseorangan lagi di kelas._

 _Dia menoleh ke belakang, kelihatan sebuah buku bewarna hitam di meja Fang._

" _buku..?" Boboiboy terus mengambil buku itu sambil membuka sehelai demi sehelai kandungan buku itu_

 _Kosong. Boboiboy tidak menemui apa-apa tulisan di dalam buku itu._

 _Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang, Boboiboy menoleh,_

" _hoi!apa yang kau buat dengan buku aku hah!?"tengking Fang._

" _er..er a..aku...a-aku..."_

 _KRINGG!_

 _Jam berbunyi menandakan bahawa waktu rehat sudah tamat_

 _Boboiboy terus duduk di tempat duduknya tanpa sempat menjawab soalan Fang_

 _#flashback end_

* * *

"haih...harap-haraplah Fang tak marah lagi dengan aku..."Boboiboy mengeluh

"oi Boboiboy dah masuk jam 8 dah ni, takkanlah kau nak datang lagi lambat kat sekolah" laung Tok Aba yang sedang mengemaskan dapur

"hah?dah pukul 8?alamak habislah...pergi dulu ye Tok Aba"

Tanpa sempat menyalam tangan Tok Aba Boboiboy terus bergegas ke sekolah.

"haish...budak ni.." Tok Aba mengeluh, ada-ada saja perangai cucu kesayanganya ini.

Setibanya di sekolah, Boboiboy terus berlari menuju ke kelas.

"Eh! Boboiboy, apasal kau datang lambat harini?" soal Yaya dan seperti biasa, tanganya ligat menulis nama Boboiboy di memo kecil yang selalu dibawanya ke mana-mana sahaja dia pergi, mahupun di kantin, padang atau tandas.

"maaflah..aku bangun lewat tadi" sambil memegang topinya, Boboiboy menunjukkan ekspresi wajah yang biasa ditunjukkanya semasa menghadapi masalah.

"hmm..yelah tu..lain kali jangan lambat lagi tau"ujar Yaya bersahaja.

"eh, cikgu tak masuk ke harini?" Boboiboy baru perasan yang keadaan kelas agak bising sedikit. "entah,sepatutnya Cikgu Papazola mengajar subjek bahasa melayu harini"sampuk Ying, yang secara tiba-tiba muncul di sebelah Yaya. "eh,Ying! Kau ni buat aku terkejut je.."ujar Yaya sambil mengurut dadanya beberapa kali. "hehe..maaflah Yaya" ujar Ying.

Boboiboy cuma tersenyum melihat gelagat mereka berdua. Kemudian, Boboiboy menoleh ke arah meja Fang.

Kosong.

 _Apasal Fang tak hadir harini..mungkin sebab semalam kot...ah, tapi.. takkanlah sampai macamtu sekali.._

Boboiboy mula risau dengan Fang.

 _ **Chapter 1 end.**_

* * *

Huee...sbenarnya sy baru belajar buat fic, jadi ni..fic kedua saya^^

Apa-apa pun sila komen ye ^^supaya saya dapat perbaiki lagi cara saya menulis

Dan maaflah jika fic ni agak membosankan..saya akan _update_ secepat mungkin jadi tunggulah _chapter_ seterusnya ya!~

/sebenarnya saya terfikir nak letak _pairing_ kat fic ni...tapi takde idea...:p


	2. always with you

Chapter 2

* * *

 **HUTAN**

Sedang burung-burung itu mencari makanan, suasana tiba-tiba menjadi cemas dengan kemunculan lembaga yang berbentuk seperti harimau. Lembaga itu sering berubah bentuk kepada bentuk yang lain sambil berlari tanpa tujuan sambil memusnahkan tumbuh-tumbuhan di sekelilingnya.

Menakutkan seluruh binatang di sekitarnya.

Kelihatan seekor kucing yang sedang cemas mencari tempat perlindungan telah dilanggar oleh lembaga itu sehingga kucing itu sehingga terpelanting di sebuah pokok.

"Argghh! Hentikan!" Fang meraung sekuat hati. Dengan tenaga yang masih bersisa, dia berusaha untuk mengawal kuasanya yang semakin dashyat. Beberapa minit kemudian, perlahan-lahan lembaga itu hilang dan suasana mula menjadi sunyi.

Fang terbaring di tanah tanda tenaganya telah habis digunakan, Matanya masih sempat melihat ke arah kucing itu, yang sedang terbaring menahan kesakitan, dengan darah yang mengalir dari kakinya.

Fang berusaha untuk bangkit namun dia tidak mempunyai sebarang tenaga.

Akhirnya Fang pengsan.

* * *

 **KKRRIINNGG!**

Loceng berbunyi menandakan bahawa waktu persekolahan telah tamat.

Boboiboy hanya mengeluh sambil tanganya ligat memasukkan buku-buku ke dalam begnya.

"Boboiboy! Jom balik sama-sama" kata Gopal, yang sedang berdiri di luar pintu kelas turut kelihatanYaya dan Ying sedang membisikan sesuatu di telinga masing-masing.

Boboiboy terus menuju ke arah Gopal tanpa berkata apa-apa.

Gopal,Yaya dan Ying saling berpandangan

 _Apa yang tak kena dengan Boboiboy harini?_

Mereka tertanya-tanya dengan kelakuan Boboiboy.

* * *

 **KEDAI TOK ABA**

"hei, korang perasan tak...?"kata Gopal memulakan perbualan

"perasan apa?"ujar Yaya dan Ying serentak

"pasal Boboiboy tulah"

"em ya...apasal dia diam je harini?"kata Yaya sambil meminum minumanya.

"ntahlah..selalunya dia tak macam tu.."

"haa!mungkin dia sunyi kot kalau takde orang yang selalu kacau dia"kata Ying

"eh..maksud kau si Fang tu ke?"teka Yaya

"mestilah,siapa lagi kalau bukan dia.."

"oi,apa yang korang sedang cakap ni ha?" kedengaran satu suara yang agak biasa mereka dengari menyampuk perbualan mereka

Gopal menoleh,

"eh..Fang?"

Yaya dan Ying juga menoleh ke belakang,

"kenapa kau tak pergi sekolah harini?"tanya Yaya

"aku..sakit perut pagi tadi."

"oh..sebenarnya kitorang cakap pasal Boboiboy tadi.."

"apasal dengan dia?"

"ntahlah..dia nampak semacam je..macam ada masalah"

"betul tu!dia nampak tak bersemangat langsung!"kata Ying

"ha!ni mesti dia bosan sebab kau takde kot hehe.."sampuk Gopal

"hmm. Yelah tu.."kata Fang sambil berjalan meninggalkan mereka

"oi Fang kau nak pergi mana?"

"aku ada hal sikit."Fang hanya berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang

Gopal,Yaya dan Ying hanya terdiam.

Masing-masing hanya mengangkat bahu

Fang berjalan menuju ke kedai runcit yang terletak berhampiran dengan taman

Kemudian dia terus membeli beberapa botol ubat luka,pembalut luka dan beberapa tin makanan kucing.

Tiba-tiba bahunya ditepuk dari belakang

"hai Fang.."

Fang menoleh,

Kelihatan Boboiboy yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang beberapa barang

"kenapa?"

"um..apasal kau tak pergi sekolah harini?"tanya Boboiboy

"aku sakit perut pagi tadi."jawab Fang, ringkas.

"oh.."ujar Boboiboy "sebenarnya aku nak cakap sesuatu dengan kau..."

"apa?"

"kita jalan sama-sama boleh? Aku nak kena bayar barang ni dulu"

Fang berdiri di luar kedai sambil melihat ke arah Boboiboy

 _Apa agaknya yang dia nak cakap dengan aku ye.._

"Maaflah sebab aku lambat"ujar Boboiboy

"takpe..ha, apahal kau nak cakap dengan aku?"

"sebenarnya..aku nak minta maaf pasal semalam..sori eh sebab aku buka buku kau tanpa kebenaran"

"hmm"Fang hanya mengangguk.

"baiklah..aku jalan dulu ye" kata Boboiboy sambil tersenyum, lega apabila Fang memaafkan dia

* * *

 **Chapter 2..END**

 _Hai..._

 _Maaflah kalau chapter ni pendek ^^_

 _Apa-apapun saya sedang memikirkan pairing dalam fic ni..so kalau boleh..saya minta cadangan dari reviewers semua_

 _Apa agaknya pairing yang paling sesuai kat fic ni ye?_

 _Adios~_

 _/apa2pun sila tinggalkan review tentang cerita ni okey~_


	3. huh?

Chapter 3

 _Terima kasih atas cadangan para reviewers semua~saya dah putuskan dah pairing kat fic ni..pairingnya ialah fangxboboiboy~~~maaflah kalau tak suka tapi saya lebih suka fang sebagai seme walaupun dia tsun~hehe...anyway.._ happy reading~

Maaf kalau ada typo!

* * *

"meow..."

Fang terbangun setelah merasai geselan di kakinya

"ada apa Putih?"ujar Fang dalam keadaan mamai

"meow..meow.."Putih terus berlari ke arah dapur

"hm?"Fang hairan kemudian terus mengejar Putih

Namun tiada apa-apa di situ "kenapa ni Putih?"Fang kehairanan lalu melihat jam tanganya

 _Eh?dah pukul 10 pagi?_

Mujur harini adalah hari cuti kalau tidak, Fang pasti akan dimarahi oleh cikgu.

Fang hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah Putih, kucing yang telah dicederakanya tempoh hari

"lapar ya..."

Fang terus mengambil sekotak susu dan dan setin makanan kucing lalu memanaskanya

"nah.."

"meow" Putih mengiau dengan gembira sambil menjamah makananya dengan perlahan-lahan

Tiba-tiba aura hitam mula keluar di tanganya lalu merebak ke seluruh badanya

Pergerakanya mula berubah

 _Ia berlaku lagi_..

"ughh" Fang terus berlari ke arah hutan yang terletak jauh di kawasan perumahanya

 _Mereka..tak boleh lihat aku macamni_

* * *

 **KEDAI TOK ABA**

"hai,Boboiboy!"

"huh?"Boboiboy terkejut dengan sapaan Yaya

Turut kelihatan Ying dan Gopal berada di belakang Yaya

"kitorang nak ajak kau belajar sama-sama..kau nak tak?"kata Gopal

"mestilah nak..pukul berapa?"

"jam 3 petang ni..kat rumah aku"

"oke"

"aku rasa..kita patut ajak Fang la.."ujar Yaya secara tiba-tiba

"yalah..lagipun kerja rumah matematik yang cikgu Papa bagi belum siap..aku nak Fang ajar aku"kata Gopal menyokong cadangan Yaya

"Boboiboy, kau tau ke mana rumah Fang?" tanya Ying

"mungkin kot..aku pernah nampak dulu..tapi aku tak berapa pasti-"

"aihh..kau ni pelupa betul la Boboiboy.."

"maaflah.."kata Boboiboy sambil mengaru kepalanya yang tidak gatal

"hmm..apa kata kau cuba je..lagipun korang tak nak tengok ke rumah Fang?" kata Yaya

"okeylah.."

"kau pasti ke kat sini Boboiboy?" ujar Gopal

"ya..kot.."

"besarnya rumah Fang"

Masing-masing terpegun dengan rumah besar di hadapan mereka

"siapa nak panggil dia ni..aku tak berani la.." kata Gopal

"emm Boboiboy..kau berani tak?"

"haih..korang ni dengan Fang pun korang takut ke.."

Boboiboy kemudianya berjalan ke arah pintu rumah Fang

Lalu mengetuk pintu rumah Fang

"em..hello ada orang tak?" laung boboiboy dengan nada sederhana kuat

Tiada jawapan.

Gopal,Yaya dan Ying mula gelisah

Takut andainya mereka tersilap

Boboiboy melakukan cubaan kedua,

"em..ada orang tak"

Masih tiada jawapan.

"hmm mungkin kita silap rumah kot.."kata ying

"tak mungkinlah..aku rasa ini memang rumah dia"

"kau pasti ke?"

"aku-"

Tiba-tiba tombol pintu berpusing

Boboiboy yang berada betul-betul di hadapan pintu hampir terjatuh kerana terkejut namun sempat disambut oleh Fang

"te-terima kasih" kata Boboiboy

"korang nak apa?" ujar Fang

"er..kitorang sebenarnya nak ajak kau belajar sama-sama.." jawab Ying

"sekarang?"

"jam 3 petang nanti..kau nak join tak?" sampuk Gopal pula,

"hmm ya..tapi kita belajar kat rumah aku..boleh?"

"kenapa?"

"aku tak boleh tinggalkan rumah aku..bila-bila masa je mama dan papa aku akan balik, kalau mereka tau aku tinggalkan rumah, nahas aku.."

"macamana..korang setuju tak?"

"setuju!"

Masing-masing hanya setuju dengan cadangan Fang

 _Boleh juga tengok rumah Fang_

Tepat jam 3 petang, keempat-empat mereka sampai di rumah Fang

Menyedari kehadiran kawan-kawanya Fang terus membuka pintu serta menjemput mereka masuk

"masuklah.."

Boboiboy,Yaya,Gopal dan Ying terpegun dengan kekemasan dan kecantikan rumah Fang

Perabot mahupun hiasan dinding disusun dengan rapi

 _Woahh~cantik gila rumah Fang ni.._

Masing-masing berfikir begitu

"apahal dengan korang ni? Tak pernah tengok rumah ke?"

"eh..takde pape..kitorang kagum la dengan rumah kau..cantik" balas Yaya

"hmmn..duduklah.."ujar Fang

"terima kasih"

"korang nak minum apa?"

"apa-apa pun boleh.."jawab Boboiboy

"baiklah" Fang terus menuju ke dapur

"em..Fang!"

"kenapa?"Fang menoleh

"bo-boleh tak aku guna tandas kat sini?"kata Boboiboy, pipinya merah menahan malu

"pfft-apa pula tak boleh..mari aku tunjukkan kat mana tandas.." Fang hampir tergelak melihat wajah Boboiboy

 _Comel..._

"hah..kat sinilah tandas, jangan lupa bersihkan lepas guna tau"

"aku taulah-" pipi Boboiboy memerah

 _Dia ingat aku ni pengotor ke apa.._

"ah..leganya.."

Selesai menggunakan tandas Boboiboy mencari sabun untuk membersihkan tangan

Sedang Boboiboy mencari sabun pencuci tangan di rak yang terletak berhampiran cermin

Boboiboy ternampak beberapa sapu tangan yang dipenuhi darah,

Boboiboy terpegun

 _Huh?_

* * *

 _Chapter 3..END_

 _Macam biasa chapter ni pun pendek ^^"_

 _Maaf_

 _Kebelakangan ni saya agak sibuk jadi saya mungkin tak dapat update fic ni dalam masa yang terdekat..apa2 pun saya masih mengharapkan komen daripada para reviewers semua pasal cerita ni_

 _(sebenarnya saya jarang baca fic..hehe)_

 _Apapun..jangan lupa komen tau!_


End file.
